shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Icons
The Icons is an organization comprised of New Gemini's most powerful superheroes, dedicated to fighting crime and injustice, and protecting the innocent. They work together as a team, acting as New Gemini and Earth's defense against both local and extraterrestrial threats, among other super-teams like the Vindicators and the Stalwarts. After the particle accelerator exploded in New Gemini, secretly orchestrated by Dr. Ken Drake after receiving a message from a future Krimson, the Icons formed due to the emergence of the bloodthirsty speedster Jayden Stryker/Uprising, who's madness threatened the entire world. This resulted in Energy, Firebrand, Krimson, Golden Knight and Guardian to join forces in an attempt to defeat Uprising, succeeding but resulting in Krimson leaving the Icons and in backlash due to the death of the murderous speedster, prompting the Icons to adopt a "no-killing" rule in hopes of never crossing that line again. __TOC__ History Beginnings To be added. Members Current Members 'Energy' *'Name:' Ben Stone *'Activity:' 2017 - Present *'Status:' Alive *'Description:' Benjamin "Ben" Stone is an engineer working at M.E.T.A. Labs, coming from the city of New Gemini. He is the fiancé of Kaitlyn Cooper, aka Firebrand and a close friend of Jackson Elo, aka Prism. After being exposed to dark matter by Dr. Ken Drake's particle accelerator, Ben became a meta-human capable of manipulating Lightforce energy, and shortly thereafter began acting as a superhero publicly recognized as Energy. Forming the Icons alongside Firebrand, Prism, Krimson, Golden Knight and Guardian, Energy acts as the group's primary leader, helping protect both New Gemini and the world from any impending threat. Ben's heroic adventures as Energy have brought him into conflict with many personal enemies, including Vanquisher, Mars, Lightstroke and his archnemesis - Dark Crescent. 'Golden Knight' *'Name:' Casey Smite *'Activity:' 2017 - Present *'Status:' Alive *'Description:' Casey Joseph Smite is an agent and engineer of the United States Armed Forces from New Gemini. Using his brilliance, he built himself a personalized armored suit and became a fearless vigilante with an arsenal of advanced weaponry, publicly known as the Golden Knight, a founding member of the Icons and a protector of the Earth. In 2013, during his time as an agent of the United States Armed Forces, Casey befriended a man called George Stevens, who became his partner during his conflict with his archnemesis, Baron Jadus. After defeating Jadus and mourning George's death, Casey returned to New Gemini and joined the Icons years later as a defender of the world. 'Firebrand' *'Name:' Kaitlyn Cooper *'Activity:' 2017 - Present *'Status:' Alive *'Description:' Kaitlyn "Kate" Cooper is a scientist in M.E.T.A. Labs from New Gemini, the fiancé of Ben Stone, and a founding member of the Icons. After being affected by Dr. Ken Drake's Particle Accelerator, Kaitlyn secretly became a heroic vigilante with the ability to manipulate fire, known as Firebrand. During the Uprising Conflict, Kaitlyn reunited with Ben in Aik City, joining the Icons to fight their new foe, Uprising. After the official formation of the team, Kaitlyn would assit her fiancé and new allies against the threats that arise to threaten New Gemini, from the Black-Hand to her own rogue sister, Camille Cooper/Bombshell. [[High Tide|'High Tide']] * Name: '''Francis Atlanta * '''Activity: '''Sporadically throughout 2018 * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Description: Francis Atlanta is an English entrepreneur and founder of Atlantis Inc. He's a close friend of Casey Smite's and often assists the Icons in their adventures. Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:The Icons members